


It's About Time - Italian translation

by As_ka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chef Harry Styles, Friends to Lovers, Lawyer Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Harry, Older Louis Tomlinson, Roommates, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, older larry, theyre in their 40s
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_ka/pseuds/As_ka
Summary: Migliori amici e coinquilini, Louis ed Harry ne hanno passate tante insieme, inclusi gli studi di giurisprudenza per Louis, matrimonio e divorzio per Harry. Il loro imminente sfratto li costringe ad ammettere i loro sentimenti.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	It's About Time - Italian translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s About Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490441) by [kingsofeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/pseuds/kingsofeverything). 



> This is just a translation! All the credits to the original author.  
> La storia non è mia, tutti i crediti vanno all'autrice originale.

“Non posso crederci, Alexandra!” Harry cerca tra I fogli che ha in mano, sbattendoli sul tavolo quando non trova quello che cerca. Anche se non sa bene cosa stia cercando. “Okay. È okay. Lo dirò a Lou e.. Troveremo una soluzione, immagino.” Attaccare una chiamata dal cellulare non è mai davvero soddisfacente, ma Harry preme comunque violentemente il tasto rosso, sospirando.

“Louis!” urla, la voce che si spande per tutta la casa. “Devo andare al lavoro” Dove sei?”

“Proprio qui” dice Louis, spuntando dietro la porta del frigorifero non appena Harry entra in cucina. 

“Pensavo fossi in doccia o qualcosa del genere. Perchè non hai risposto quando ti ho chiamato?”

“Sapevo che saresti passato di qui comunque,” dice Louis, scrollando le spalle, chiudendo il frigo e prendendo un morso dalla coscia di pollo fredda che ha tirato fuori. Si sistema gli occhiali sul ponte del naso e scuote la testa per spostare i suoi capelli sale e pepe, saltando su una sedia e prestando attenzione ad Harry. “Cosa?”

“Ero al telefono con Alexandra--”

“Ho sentito. Eri molto rumoroso.”

“ _ Tu _ sei rumosoro.” risponde Harry con tono petulante.

“Quindi che succede? Vogliono alzarci l’affitto? Le hai detto che vogliamo rimodernare il bagno?”

“No. Non ci stanno alzando l’affitto, ci stanno buttando fuori.”

“Cosa? Non possono farlo. Abbiamo un contratto.”

“Beh, sì, ma sai che possono interromperlo se ci danno la notifica sessanta giorni prima. Hanno deciso di dare la casa ai loro nipoti e quelli la vogliono vuota, così che possano venire a stare qui non appena ne hanno bisogno.”

“Sei serio.” dice Louis, appoggiando la sua coscia di pollo sul bancone. “Abbiamo vissuto qui per anni! Questa è.. è una stronzata.”

“Decisamente.”

“Abbiamo due mesi per trovare un nuovo posto?” chiede Louis, e Harry annuisce. “Odio traslocare.”

“Abbiamo vissuto qui per nove anni,” replica Harry, piatto. “E quando sei venuto a vivere qui, hai portato solo i vestiti.”

“Ho comunque dovuto sistemarli, no?”

“Come vuoi. Devo andare al lavoro.” Harry prende la coscia di pollo dal bancone e se la porta con sè in macchina, mangiando mentre va. Saranno anche migliori amici, ma sotto alcuni aspetti lui e Louis sono davvero diversi. È straordinario che siano rimasti coinquilini per così tanto tempo. Ovviamente, il fatto che Harry perdona facilmente ha aiutato molto. E anche tutta la questione dell’essere segretamente innamorato di Louis da dieci anni. 

Quando si sono incontrati la prima volta, erano entrambi in relazioni con altre persone. Harry con l’uomo che avrebbe sposato e poi divorziato, Louis con il primo dei tre uomini con cui è uscito in quello stesso periodo. Avevano lavorato insieme per un po’, quando Louis faceva il barista per pagarsi le spese mentre frequentava legge e Harry era sous chef, e si erano trovati bene assieme. Il loro senso dell’umorismo simili le aveva aiutati a superare lunghe notti al ristorante, e diventarono velocemente amici. Harry era di supporto durante tutte le fini delle sue relazioni, e Louis era stato il suo testimone di nozze e poi, in seguito, come suo avvocato divorzista. Il divorzio di Harry coincise con una delle rotture di Louis – la peggiore delle tre, secondo Harry, dato che aveva compreso Louis cacciato di casa senza un posto dove stare – e fecero la cosa più sensata al tempo. Louis si trasferì nella seconda stanza della casa che Harry aveva affittato quando aveva lasciato il suo ex marito, e diventarono coinquilini.

Quasi un decennio dopo, niente di chè è cambiato. Eccetto che Harry si è innamorato di Louis. Entrambi sono usciti con altri, anche se nessuno dei due ha preso seriamente una relazione da molto, molto tempo. Louis è sempre occupato con il suo lavoro ed Harry è occupato con il ristorante che gestisce, e nel prezioso tempo libero che hanno, fanno le cose che li rendono felici. Campeggiare nel deserto, passeggiare in montagna, nuotare nella loro piscina, e l’ultimo inverno Louis aveva insegnato ad Harry come sciare.

-

Hanno entrambi la domenica libera. È un’abitudine che hanno da così tanto tempo, che Harry non ricorda chi l’ha iniziata. Di domenica, Harry fa le omelettes e i pancakes, bevono caffè e fanno colazione, e solitamente vanno anche a fare la spesa. Questo domenica, dopo aver mangiato, Louis dice “Ho trovato un agente che può portarci in giro a vedere qualche casa da affittare che stia nel nostro range economico.”

“Qual è il nostro range?” chiede Harry, prevalentemente perchè non è interessato a spendere più di quanto non faccia ora, per l’affitto.

“Non ti preoccupare.” dice Louis, come se fosse una risposta. Ma Harry lascia cadere il discorso. Se in qualche modo riuscirà a farsi convincere a firmare un contratto per un prezzo molto più alto di quanto vuole, semplicemente infastidirà Louis finchè non pagherà più della metà dell’affitto.

Il nome dell’agente immobiliare è Becky, ed anche se è davvero gentile, mostra loro condominio dopo condominio dopo condominio e solo una vera e propria casa che possono permettersi. Non ha nemmeno una piscina. Harry brontola alla notizia, finchè Becky non dice che ha qualche altra casa che sono un pochino sopra al loro budget.

“Questo è il punto di stabilire un range di prezzo” dice Harry, cercando di non essere scortese, probabilmente fallendo.

“Sì, Mr. Styles, ma gli affitti si sono alzati negli ultimi anni. Ora, se voleste comprare..” la ragazza si interrompe e Harry sbuffa piano.

Louis dice “Ci penseremo. Ma onestamente, non ha molto senso per noi.”

“Beh, Mr. Tomlinson, ha preso in considerazione di avere qualcosa di più piccolo solo per lei?”

Harry sussulta e Louis risponde “Sì, in realtà. Mi è piaciuto il condominio con la vista sul deserto.” 

Harry spalanca gli occhi e deve dare la spella ai due per nascondere il disappunto che sa essere chiarissimo sul suo viso. Certo, anche lui aveva previsto che un giorno si sarebbero separati, che Louis avrebbe incontrato qualcuno e si sarebbe innamorato e tutto sarebbe finito. Ma questo è un po’ troppo, troppo presto.

“Non mi sento bene.” Harry si mette le mani sulla pancia e aggiunge “Possiamo continuare un altro giorno?”

“Certamente.” Becky annuisce, tornando verso la sua macchina come se Harry avesse la peste.

“Stai bene, Harry?” Louis si avvicina, appoggiando l’intero nel suo polso alla fronte di Harry.

“No. Penso di aver bisogno di stendermi nel buio.”

-

Louis guida fino a casa e Harry va dritto a letto. Non pianifica di uscirne tanto presto, ma Louis bussa alla sua porta verso le sette quella sera, offrendogli zuppa e cracker, insieme ad un assortimento di medicine, nessuna delle quali aiuteranno il mal di cuore di Harry.

“Tutto okay, tesoro?” chiede Louis, sistemando il vassoio con la cena sul grembo di Harry e mettendosi dall’altro lato del letto.

“Chi mi porterà la zuppa se tu ti trasferirai da solo in un condominio, Lou?” Harry cerca di mantenere il proprio tono leggero, come se stesse scherzando.

“Potresti affittare quello accanto.” dice Louis.

“Non voglio vivere in un condominio.”

“Sì, nemmeno io.”

“Ma hai detto--”

“L’ho detto solo per non farla sentire come se avesse sprecato il suo tempo” replica Louis, e il nodo nel petto di Harry si scioglie. “Le ho mandato una mail, chiedendo di case in vendita.”

“Lou..”

“Ascoltami solo per un secondo. Ha qualche proprietà che possiamo permetterci, penso.”

“Tu puoi permetterti molto più di me.”

Louis rotea gli occhi e dice “Mangia la tua zuppa. Le case non sono stravaganti o cose del genere. Sono quello che possiamo permetterci se mettiamo insieme I nostri risparmi per un grande unico pagamento. È l’unico modo in cui possiamo avere un prestito come due uomini single.”

“Okay. Verrò a vederle, ma non prometto niente.”

-

La domenica successiva, Becky li porta in ogni casa disponibile che possono permettersi. Sono tutte piccole e vecchie e troppo lontane dal ristorante, ma Harry sorride e annuisce e fa commenti carini su ognuna.

“Becky, odio dirlo” dice Louis, suonando come se davvero odiasse dirlo “Ma nessuna di queste case è quello che cerchiamo.”

“Capisco, Mr. Tomlinson. Davvero. È solo.. Beh, sarebbe diverso se voi foste sposati. Con I vostri redditi uniti..”

“Ma noi stiamo unendo i nostri redditi.” dice Harry, serrando la mascella per non aggiungere altro.

“Sì, Mr. Styles. Ma non è quello che la banca vede. È una visione un po’ vecchia, lo so.” Becky scuote la testa e aggiunge, “C’è una casa più vicina al centro che mi piacerebbe farvi vedere.”

Harry non chiede il prezzo, perchè non vuole saperlo. La casa è perfetta. Tutto cio che ha mai desiderato in una casa e anche di più. Con uno stile artigianale, il grande portico frontale, pavimenti in legno originali e così via. È una casa vecchia, ma è ben tenuta ed è stata recentemente ristrutturata. Non c’è una singola cosa che Harry cambierebbe. Ha perfino una piscina. E non possono assolutamente permettersela.

Sono entrambi silenziosi, sulla strada del ritorno. Harry si mordicchia le labbra finché non sanguinano, e Louis non gli dice di smettere, il che vuol dire che la sua testa è completamente da un’altra parte. Non ne parlano per tutta la settimana. È una cosa assurda. Louis parla della legge sul divorzio, che è onestamente la cosa più noiosa del mondo, ma Harry ascolta ogni singola cosa che dice comunque. Guardano la tv e leggono I libri e nuotano nella loro piscina e non parlano del conto alla rovescia che pende sulle loro teste.

-

La domenica mattina, Harry fa le omelettes e I pancakes e bevono caffè, mentre fanno colazione.

Louis mette I loro piatti nel lavandino e dice “E se ci sposassimo?”

“Cosa?” Harry si tira il loro dell’orecchio, sicuramente ha sentito male.

“Per la casa! So che ami quella casa e anch’io la amo. È perfetto. Potremmo sposarci e poi non ci sarebbero problemi per il prestito. La banca non direbbe nulla.”

Harry lo guarda, fisso, e poi dice fermamente, “No.”

Con le gambe che tremano sotto il suo peso, Harry va nella propria camera, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Si lascia cadere sul letto, ma non riesce nemmeno ad iniziare a piangere prima che Louis bussi.

“Harry? Mi dispiace.” dice Louis attraverso laporta. “Posso entrare?”

Harry grugnisce nel cuscino e rotola sulla schiena. “Già che ci sei.”

Louis apre la porta. “Scusa. Stavo facendo lo stupido.”

“Sì, esatto.” concorda Harry.

“Troveremo qualcosa,” lo rassicura Louis, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e passando le dita tra i capelli sulla nuca di Harry.

“Forse dovresti prendere quell’appartamento,” dice Harry, anche se non è sicuro del perché. Qualcosa della proposta di Louis lo fa pensare al futuro in modo più realistico. Non potranno rimanere coinquilini per sempre. Hanno già quarant’anni, che cazzo.

“Dici?”

“Sì, voglio dire, sarebbe più semplice. E io potrei probabilmente trovare qualcosa di più piccolo per me.”

“Non vuoi più vivere con me?” chiede Louis, ed Harry si chiede perchè sembri sorpreso.

“Non è quello, Lou. È solo..” Harry sospira pesantemente e dice, “Nessuno dei due ha frequentato seriamente qualcuno da anni. E penso che finchè rimarremo insieme, non lo faremo.”

“Oh, uhm.. Okay.” Louis si alza e dice, “Chiamerò Becky. Per vedere se quell'appartamento è ancora disponibile.”

Harry annuisce mentre Louis chiude la porta. Potrebbe affittare un altro appartamento in quel condominio, ma sarebbe semplicemente imbarazzante. Non appena Louis dovesse iniziare a frequentare qualcuno seriamente, Harry dovrebbe trasferirsi. Onestamente, è sorpreso che questo non sia già diventato un problema.

-

Nei giorni successivi, Harry pensa molto. Considera di mollare il lavoro e lasciare la città, ma ama il posto, e i lavori da chef esecutivo che pagano così bene non sono esattamente facili da trovare. Considera di registrarsi ad una app di incontri, ma non è pronto, e pensa che rivaluterà l’idea dopo essersi trasferito. Quello è il problema più pressante, al momento. Harry e Louis non passano il loro tempo libero insieme come hanno sempre fatto. Louis è troppo occupato con il lavoro e con Becky e qualsiasi cosa debba fare che non dice ad Harry.

-

La domenica, Harry non prepara omelettes o pancakes. Rimane a letto, scorrendo le liste di case in affitto sul suo laptop, ma senza guardarle davvero. Nessuna di esse include un Louis, che è ciò che Harry vuole davvero. Circa un’ora dopo al suo solito orario, si obbliga ad alzarsi e andare in doccia. In cucina, trova Louis che mangia un toast.

“Ciao,” dice Harry, perchè è diventata una cosa inaspettata, nell’ultima settimana, vedere Louis così.

“Ciao, uhm.. Devo incontrare Becky dopo.”

“Alla fine firmerai per quell’appartamento?” chiede Harry, anche se non vuole davvero sapere.

  
  


“No, in realtà sto pensando di comprare. Non sono sicuro di volere un appartamento, sinceramente.” Louis butta il suo toast mezzo mangiato nella spazzatura. “Potresti venire, se vuoi.”

Harry scuote la testa e mente, “Devo andare anch’io a vedere dei posti.”

Dopo che Louis esce, Harry torna a letto. Sguazza nella sua stessa pietà per un’ora o più, poi decide che tanto vale mettersi a sguazzare in piscina, dato che ha solo poche settimane prima di non poterci più nuotare.

Louis torna a casa nel tardo pomeriggio, un sorriso sul viso. “Hey, hai trovato un posto oggi?”

“No,” dice Harry, girandosi a malapena verso di lui per rispondere. Guarda la televisione, sperando che Louis colga l’indizio e lo lasci solo.

“Hai dei piani o qualcosa da fare?” chiede Louis, sporgendosi verso lo schienale del divano. Harry scuote la testa. “Vieni con me in un posto? Voglio farti vedere il posto che sto pensando di comprare.”

Sospirando piano, Harry si alza e va a prendere le proprie scarpe. Non è un viaggio lungo, ma Harry tiene lo sguardo puntato fuori dal finestrino del passeggero, così da non guardare Louis accidentalmente. Tutto ciò che passa a lato strada sembra familiare, ma ha vissuto nella zona per più di metà della sua vita a questo punto, quindi tutta la città sembra familiare in un modo o nell’altro. Non realizza dove sono finché Louis non entra nel vialetto. 

“Sei serio?” chiede Harry, strofinandosi gli occhi. Esce dalla macchina e sbatte la portiera, alzando lo sguardo sul vasto porticato della casa di cui si è innamorato. Girandosi, cerca di non alzare troppo la voce. “Stai pensando di comprare questa casa da solo?”

“Già,” risponde Louis con un sorriso storto.

“Wow.. Okay, uhm.. Vorrei andare a casa, ora.” Harry scende di nuovo le scale e torna in macchina, allungandosi per suonare il clacson quando Louis non lo segue. Appena lo fa, Louis scende velocemente le scale e arriva all’auto.

“Gesù, Harry, non farlo. I miei vicini avranno una cattiva impressione di me perfino prima che io compri la casa.”

“Non riesco a credere che tu.. Solo, portami a casa,” insiste Harry, incrociando le braccia e guardando di nuovo fuori dal finestrino mentre tornano indietro. Non è mai stato così a disagio e teso insieme a Louis, e si chiede quanto velocemente Louis sarà in grado di comprare la casa e trasferirsi. Se Harry riuscirà a trovare qualcosa per sé stesso prima. Forse potrebbe stare in una camera d’hotel.

Non appena Louis parcheggia, Harry salta giù e corre in casa, andando dritto alla sua stanza e tirando fuori la valigia dall’armadio. Sa di essere particolarmente drammatico ora, ma non gli interessa più.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiede Louis, dalla soglia della porta.

“Me ne vado.” Harry si morde il labbro forte, per bloccare un singhiozzo.

“Harry sei..” Louis mette gentilmente una mano sulla spalla di Harry. “Tesoro, cosa c’è che non va?”

“Non.. Non toccarmi. Non chiamarmi così. Solo.. non farlo.” Harry si scrolla la mano di Louis di dosso e si gira per guardarlo. “Sai quanto amo quella casa Louis. E tu la vuoi comprare comunque? Così che io possa cosa? Venire a visitarti qualche volta?”

“Io..” Louis si acciglia e si gratta il mento, cosa che Harry odia perchè la propria attenzione si sposta sulla barbetta vecchia di una settimana di Louis, che è una delle milioni di cose che Harry ama di lui.

“Voglio dire.. Stai già portando via  _ te stesso _ da me.” Harry sbatte la pateletta della valigia, ma essa rimbalza, riaprendosi, quindi la chiude nuovamente, litigando con la cerniera. 

“Harry cosa stai--”

Arrendendosi con la cerniera, Harry sbuffa, passandosi le dita tra I capelli. “ _ Me ne sto andando. _ Andrò a stare in una camera d’hotel o qualcosa del genere. Dormirò nella mia auto se devo.”

“Perchè?”

“Perchè sono incazzato con te, stronzo!”

Louis incrocia le braccia e urla, “Che diavolo ho fatto?!”

“Mi stai lasciando! E non ti importa nemmeno! Sto uscendo di testa perchè devo trovare un posto dove vivere  _ da solo _ e l’uomo che amo si sta trasferendo e va avanti come se nulla fosse!” Finalmente, Harry riesce a chiudere la valigia e prende la maniglia, spingendosi oltre a Louis che rimane semplicemente lì in piedi, senza parole. Dopo aver controllato di avere il portafogli e il telefono, Harry prende le proprie chiavi, e si dirige verso la porta d’ingresso.

“Harry Styles, smettila di essere un idiota!” urla Louis dal fondo del corridoio. Harry gli mostra il medio senza nemmeno girarsi, cercando di aprire la porta con le mani tremanti senza far cadere niente.

Riesce a girare la maniglia della porta solo un attimo prima che Louis gli rubi la valigia dalle mani. “Ridammela.”

Con la valigia dietro al schiena, Louis scuote la testa. “Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi e mi hai detto di no.”

“Certo che l’ho fatto” Non voglio essere tuo marito!” Harry fa scattare una mano verso il fianco di Louis, cercando di prendere la valigia, ma Louis è troppo veloce.

“Ma mi ami?”

“Cosa?” chiede Harry, la voce stridula. “Di cosa stai parlando? No.”

“Hai appena detto-” Louis indica il corridoio e dice, “Hai appena detto ‘l’uomo che amo si sta trasferendo’ e io-”

“Non l’ho detto.”

“Non lo hai fatto?” Luis lascia cadere la valigia.

“No, io--” Harry spalanca gli occhi mentre ripensa alle parole esatte. “Oh.. Oh Dio. Oh, no.” cercando a tentoni la valigia sul pavimento, Harry chiude gli occhi, rifiutandosi di piangere e peggiorare le cose.

“Harry?”

Sbattendo furiosamente le palpebre, Harry si rimette dritto per guardarlo, ma trova Louis che lo sta già guardando, gli occhi lucidi.

“Lou?”

“Intendevi davvero?” Chiede Louis a bassa voce, e Harry annuisce, troppo spaventato per parlare. “Anche tu mi ami?”

“Anche?” squittisce Harry.

“Sì, anche!” Dio, Harry, sono sempre stato innamorato di te!”

“Sempre?” Harry si porta una mano al petto.

Louis si avvicina di un passo, prendendo la valigia dalla mano di Harry e rimettendola sul pavimento. Annuisce e dice “Non chiedo a chiunque di sposarmi, sai.”

Accigliandosi, Harry dice, “Me lo hai chiesto solo per la casa.”

“Posso permettermi di prendere la casa da solo.” Louis inarca un sopracciglio e dice, “Ho pensato, se mi avessi detto di sì, che avrei avuto il coraggio di dirti la verità. Ma hai detto di no.”

“Pensavo..”

“Lo so. Mi dispiace. Sono tornato a vedere la casa con Becky e.. È stato stupido da parte mia, ma ho pensato che se avessi comprato la casa, avresti acconsentito a trasferirti lì con me. Immaginavo che avrei dovuto discutere con te a proposito dell’affitto o cose del genere, ma almeno.. Almeno saresti rimasto con me. Mi dispiace.”

“Questo è, uhm.. subdolo.”

“Lo so. Mi dispiace. Davvero.” Louis sospira e dice, “Dirò a Becky che non la compro.”

“Non farlo.” Harry gli prende la mano. “Sposami.”

“Sei serio?”

“Sì. Ti amo. A quanto pare, anche tu mi ami. Ed entrambi amiamo quella casa.” Harry scrolla le spalle e stringe la mano di Louis, avvicinandosi e lasciando la presa per avvolgere le braccia attorno alle spalle di Louis. “Non dobbiamo sposarci ora, ma voglio farlo, prima o poi. Va bene?”

Louis mette le proprie mani sui fianchi di Harry poi la lascia scivolare sulla sua schiena. “Non mi hai nemmeno baciato. E se fossi un baciatore orribile?”

“Oh, per favore,” dice Harry, ruotando gli occhi. “Ma comunque. Puoi baciarmi, così lo scopro?”

Strofinando i loro nasi insieme, Louis sussurra, “Ti amo.”

È il perfetto primo bacio. Dolce e gentile, tutto ciò che Harry aveva sempre sognato. Dovrà ricordarsi di mandare una lettera di ringraziamento alla padrona di casa.


End file.
